


Meet Cute

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [40]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: "Deadpool here! Ya'll thought I was a one off did ya? Nah nah I ain't outa here until I can at least say hi to my Baby Boy, Spidey"{We've been patrolling for daaays, will you just give up at this point?}[No way, man, we ain't leavin' until we get to at least check out that sweet Spidey-booty, I mean, suit... I hear he's got a new suit]"Plus, maybe the doc can shut you assholes up for awhile..."[{HEY}]





	Meet Cute

Michael yawned as he walked home, blinking and smiling up at the flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Grinning he turned off his belt and floated up to the roof, smiling when he saw the flash or red, “Hey babe,” it didn't sound like Daredevil, and he was expecting Spidey, he frowned when he saw that it wasn't Spidey.

“Sweetheart? Is that you?”

Michael blinked at the red and black mask as the man stepped out from behind the building, “Sorry, I thought you were Spidey. My bad.”

“Oh, hey doc, what's up?”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Not a doctor yet.” Then he remembered the voice, “Wait, you ended up in my ER.”

“Damn, I thought the mask would keep you from figuring it out.”

“Yeah, and I thought the obvious mutation would keep you from figuring it out.”

That got a shrug, “I'm a comic fanatic.”

“Huh?”

“Soooo, you said you were waiting for Spidey, huh? Can you introduce me?” Michael just blinked at the bouncing.

“It's a decent day, isn't it?”

“If I get to meet Spidey, it's the best day ever! That kid's hard to track down! You'd think I'd have run into him by now.”

Michael frowned when he noticed the weapons, “Anything planned?”

“What? Oh these? Guy's gotta protect himself right? This is New York.”

“Yeah and I'm pretty sure we have laws against open carry... is that a sword?”

“Yep!” Michael drifted back when they were pulled to flash the blade, “I run outa bullets sometimes, need something with some reach and lethality.”

“Pretty sure that's not a word...”

“Eh, whatever, still holds true.”

“Hey,” Michael's head shot toward the sound of Spidey landing close by, “We got a problem here?”

“Spidey!”

“You have a fan, apparently.”

“Um, hi,” Spidey held up a hand.

“Hi! I'm Deadpool, it's about time you swung that sweet ass over! I've been looking for you all night.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he felt Spidey settle next to him, smiling as he automatically reached to loop an arm around his waist. “Well, he does have something right about that.”

“Wait, wait, nooooo I'm too late! Wait... this isn't fair! I waited so long to meet him! Nuuuuu, why did he have to be a kid in this verse?!”

Michael shook his head at the soft whisper of, “What's going on?”

“He's got a lot in his mental health history, just let him rant for a bit, it'll settle down.”

“Ah,” Deadpool stopped his ranting about 'spideypool' the moment he caught them kissing. “Okay, I'll let the spiderbat thing slide in this verse, you two are adorable!”

Both of them blinked at him, “What?”

“Just sucks, waited all this time cause, yeah, kid, ew... But still, cradle robber.”

“What?” Michael blinked while Spidey's eyes narrowed.

“I mean, he's what? Like 12 by now?”

Michael was smirking as Spidey reared back and glared, “I'm 21.”

Deadpool blinked as he pointed a finger at each of them, “Wait, but he said he was... I'm confused, there's like a decade age gape between you two....”

Michael rubbed his eyes, “2 years, we're 2 years apart.”

“Well if I'da known that, I woulda showed up sooner!” Deadpool grumbled before shaking his head, “Soooo how long have you two been a thing? Because I'm seriously debating stealing Cable's little wayback machine, see if I can sneak in and say hi earlier.”

Spidey jumped up to perch on something, crossing his arms and glaring, Michael could only smirk at the pissed spiderling, “Years...”

“How many years?”

“You fishing, and I ain't biting,” Michael smirked.

Deadpool pointed at him and laughed, “He ain't biting, ahahahah. I like this verse, Morbie's got jokes.”

Spidey's head tilted toward him as he shook his own and rubbed his eyes, “So, it's Wade isn't it?”

“... you got too good a memory...”

Michael shrugged, “So, how's everything been?” Spidey nudged over as he joined him on his perch.”

“Well, same shit different day.” Michael tilted his head at the hand rubbing over a red clad head. “Could, could I get you to shut them up for awhile? I mean, they were entertaining when I got to meet Spidey but now they're getting grating.”

“I can try, I said before I wasn't sure if I caused that or if it was like you said before-”

“Can you try?”

“Um, boxes right?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, lose the mask, I need to see your eyes.”

“But- but-”

“That's how it works.”

Deadpool kept eyeing them and finally sighing, “Okay.”

“No judgment here, Wade, don't worry.”

“You- did you ever have a crush on someone and had to deal with this ugly mug?”

“I'll admit, I'm not scarred up but,” he nudged Spidey, “He never had issue with my ugly mug.”

Spidey smacked the back of his head, “You are not ugly, you're just different.”

“At least he's till able to be cute.”

Michael frowned, “Are you talking about my image inducer? I use it so people don't panic at work.”

Spidey nudged him, “I never let him have it on at home unless we have guests that aren't aware, he doesn't want to go through the random questions with strangers.”

“Yeah well, he doesn't look a gasoline and lighter victim.”

“Wade, I can't do anything unless I got your eyes to work with.”

Deadpool sighed, “Fine, I hope you haven't eaten tonight.”

“Didn't flinch when I saw ya in the ER,” he shrugged as Spidey's eyes narrowed before widening.

“Okay, so, what was the problem?” Michael was smiling as he leaned against his boyfriend.

“Boxes getting me down about the whole Spidey is taken thing,” Wade pouted, “It's getting to the bad brain day point.”

“Can you tell me about the boxes? I saw some of your chart but I didn't get the details.”

“They're, the boxes, I mean, like word bubbles, you can't see them?” Wade was waving his hands above them.

“Um, no...”

“Then I might be hallucinating too.” Wade glared in a direction before flipping the finger. “They're assholes, don't mind them.”

Michael shook his head, “It's like they're not even there to us.”

“Good, cause that comment was outa line... That's they're business if they get bitey in bed, not mine.”

Spidey face palmed, “Well, he tried.”

“He did, didn't he?” Michael laughed, “Alright so, do the boxes have names?”

“Oh, yeah, or I call them White and Yellow.” Wade was pointing to different areas. “White is alright sometimes but Yellow just gets way outa line.”

Michael dropped down and stepped forward, “Alright, so, you want me to see if I can shut them up? At least for a little bit?”

“If you could?”

Michael set a hand on his shoulder when he bounced, “Alright, I guess since I have names I might be able to do that without risking you, like, going mute or something weird.”

“Wait, that can happen? Hold up, ya can't just mute the merc with a mouth.”

Michael shook his head at the ranting, obviously noting at least 3 different entities in the conversation and none of them was him as Wade finally ranted himself tired, “Are you done?”

“No, just, gotta catch my breath... Give me a minute.”

“Take your time, I charge by the hour.”

Deadpool paled, “Wait, how long have we been here then? Uh, I'm runnin a little light doc, can I pay you back later? No pockets,” he patted his hips while Michael laughed and shook his head.

“I was joking, Wade.”

“Oh good, I hate suit lines... Speaking of, Spidey my man, how do you do it?”

Spidey just blinked up from his phone, long since bored with the whole encounter, “Huh?”

“You know, suit lines?”

He shrugged, “Stark made my suit, it adjusts to fit me when I put it on.”

“Oooooo think he'll make me something like that?”

Spidey's eyes narrow, “I don't think so, he doesn't do-” he waved toward the swords and guns.

“Aaaah but I can pay for it!”

That got both Michael and Spidey laughing, “My suit is several millions in hardware.”

Wade's face dropped before he coughed and held up a finger in question, “Does he take payment plans?” Spidey actually fell off his perch laughing, Michael had to float up before his knees gave out. “Is that a 'no'?”

 

 


End file.
